Brian Gionta
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Rochester, New York | draft = 82nd overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 2001 |nick=The Rochester Rocket }} Brian Gionta (born January 18, 1979) is an American professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). He goes by the nickname "Gio" from his teammates and The Rochester Rocket, dubbed by the media. Although small in stature, he is known for his tenacious play. Playing career Gionta was drafted 82nd overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. The diminutive but fiery forward attended high school at the Aquinas Institute in Rochester, NY, then skated for Boston College from 1997 to 2001, winning a National Championship as Eagles captain in the 2000–2001 season. He was mentored by current Atlanta Thrashers forward Marty Reasoner; also a Rochester, NY native; and enjoyed his best statistical season in his freshman year on a line with Reasoner, posting 30 goals and 62 points in 40 games as the Eagles fell to the University of Michigan in the National Championship game in Boston. Gionta followed up with a 60 point season his sophomore year as BC was eliminated by Hockey East rival, the University of Maine in the Frozen Four semifinals, then a 33 goal, 56 point season in his junior year as the Eagles fell to North Dakota in that year's National Championship game. In his senior season as captain, Gionta's point total dipped again to 54 points, however, a roster stocked with future NHL talent produced a National Championship as Boston College defeated North Dakota, 3–2 in overtime in Albany, New York. His brother, Stephen, played for Boston College and helped distinguish the Eagles as one of the best college hockey teams in the nation; Stephen signed an amateur tryout contract with the Albany River Rats, the Devils' farm team, in April 2006. Stephen is still playing for the Devil's affiliate, now the Lowell Devils. Brian has played 310 games for New Jersey, plus 50 playoff games. He was a member of the 2002–03 Stanley Cup championship team. He played for their affiliate, the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League (AHL) during the 2004–2005 lockout. He was part of the 2006 U.S. Men's Olympic Hockey team that competed in Turin, Italy. Listed at 5'7" Brian Gionta is the smallest player currently playing in the National Hockey League with the exception of Nathan Gerbe of the Buffalo Sabres, who is listed at 5'5". He has enjoyed great success from the second half of the 2003–2004 season up until present day. He was one third of the Devil's "EGG" line, playing right wing for linemates Patrik Eliáš and Scott Gomez. Gionta was one of the Devils' most effective offensive players, despite his small stature. Gionta is effective because he "crashes the net". On March 28, 2006, Gionta became the first Devils player to reach 40 goals in a season since Patrik Eliáš and Alexander Mogilny each reached the mark in the 2000–01 season. On the last game of the season, he broke Pat Verbeek's franchise record for goals in a season, finishing with 48. He also currently holds the franchise all-time power play goal scoring record in a season with 24. On October 27th, 2007 Gionta scored the first Devils' goal in the history of the Prudential Center in the 2nd period of a 4–1 loss to Ottawa. On July 1st, 2009 Gionta signed a 5-year contract for $25 Million with the Montreal Canadiens. This has reunited him with former Devils' teammate Scott Gomez. Personal He is the middle child of Sam and Penny Gionta; his younger brother is Stephen Gionta, a forward for the Devil's AHL affiliate, the Lowell Devils. Brian Gionta and his wife, Harvest, have a son, Adam and daughter Leah. Awards *'1993–94': Rookie of the Year (Aquinas Institute) *'1997–98': All-Rookie Team (Hockey East) *'1997–98': Second All-Star Team (Hockey East) *'1997–98': Rookie of the Year (Hockey East) *'1997–98': East Second All-American Team (NCAA) *'1998–99': First All-Star Team (Hockey East) *'1998–99': East First All-American Team (NCAA) *'1999–00': First All-Star Team (Hockey East) *'1999–00': East First All-American Team (NCAA) *'2000–01': First All-Star Team (Hockey East) *'2000–01': Walter Brown Award New England's Outstanding American-born College player. Shared with Ty Conklin (NCAA) *'2000–01': East First All-American Team (NCAA) *'2000–01': Player of the Year (Hockey East) *'2002–03': Stanley Cup — New Jersey Devils (NHL) Records *New Jersey Devils record for most goals in a season (48 in 2005–06) Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Member of the American National Team Category:2006 Olympian Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Albany River Rats players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Montreal Canadiens players